


She Loves Me Not Enough

by kiwiqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiqueen/pseuds/kiwiqueen
Summary: It must’ve been a nightmare.  He was losing someone who cared about him when he thought no one could, someone he trusted when he thought himself incapable.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Mercedes von Martritz, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	She Loves Me Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so any feedback is greatly appreciated.

It felt as though the world was falling to pieces around him. The professor was nowhere to be found, Dimitri had seemingly lost his mind, and Edelgard had declared war on the church. He had fought his former classmates with the lance that he had won by killing his own brother. Sylvain was glad when Mercedes had summoned him to her room. She seemed to be the last person left who could understand the way he felt.

He knocked gently at her door, trying not to disturb the too-quiet hall that suddenly lacked a third of its occupants. Mercedes answered the door with a pained smile gracing her lips, and he gave her an uncertain kiss.

“It’s good to see you.”

Mercedes pulled out a chair for Sylvain to sit. She poured each of them a cup of tea and gazed contemplatively into hers for a moment.

“There’s a good chance,” she finally looked up from her teacup, “that I’ll be going back east.” Sylvain found himself unable to speak, so he simply looked her in the eyes and hoped that what she was saying wasn’t true. “There’s nothing left for me here. I can’t possibly stay. I’m going back to the eastern church to become a nun; maybe then I can finally help people.”

Still unsure what to say, Sylvain sipped at his tea in silence. She offered him a cookie from a plate, but he shook his head. The pair sat in silence for a long while, Sylvain’s right hand over Mercedes’s left, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. It must’ve been a nightmare. He was losing someone who cared about him when he thought no one could, someone he trusted when he thought himself incapable. A thousand thoughts pounded at the inside of his skull, but he couldn’t bring himself to say any of them aloud.

She must have noticed though. “Is something bothering you?”

“No. Well. . .” Sylvain thought carefully. “If you go back to the eastern church, where does that leave me?” He felt his voice catch in his throat.

Mercedes looked back into her teacup. Her hand tightened to a fist in his own. “I don’t think we can make this work. I don’t think either of us can handle this.”

He nodded, feeling the lump in his throat grow. He took another sip of his tea; she had prepared his favorite bergamot tea for him, just so she could break his heart.

Mercedes set down her own teacup. “Maybe you should go.”

“Yeah.”

The pair walked down the hallway to Sylvain’s room, their hands just touching, not quite intertwined. They paused outside his door. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace that didn’t last long enough for Sylain’s liking before she pulled back. He tilted his head, and she gently pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Good night.”

Sylvain stepped back into his room as she walked away. He removed the wilting rose from his vase, the rose that the professor had just given him not two weeks before, and collapsed onto his bed. Frowning, he pulled off the fading petals one at a time and let them flutter onto his chest.

She loves me.

She loves me not.

She loves me.

She loves me not enough.


End file.
